tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Henry the Green Engine
"Henry the Green Engine" was first published in 1951. It was written by the Reverend W. Awdry and illustrated by C. Reginald Dalby. =Stories= Coal Henry is feeling ill and the Fat Controller fears that Henry will have to be replaced if they can't find a cure. Henry's fireman tells the Fat Controller that Henry's firebox is too small and can't make enough steam. The Fat Controller arranges for some Welsh coal to be brought for Henry, and, as soon as he begins using it, Henry feels better. The Flying Kipper Fishing boats often dock at Tidmouth and send their fish to be sold on a train dubbed "The Flying Kipper". It's Henry's turn to take the it. Henry makes good time, but an incorrect signal sets him on collision course with a goods train. After the accident, Henry is sent to the works at Crewe, and comes better than ever before and no longer needing Welsh coal. Gordon's Whistle Gordon is jealous that Henry got rebuilt and complains that Henry whistles too much. The next day, Gordon jams his whistle and keeps emitting a loud whine. Gordon leaves his train and two fitters knock his whistle valve into place, but Henry doesn't forget the incident and teases Gordon. Percy and the Trousers One cold morning, Percy is complaining that he wants a scarf. When he goes to shunt some coaches, he approaches the platform so quietly that he runs over a trolley, scattering luggage everywhere. The Fat Controller, furious, seizes his top-hat off Percy's lamp-iron and sends Percy away with a pair of his trousers coiled around his funnel! Henry's Sneeze Henry is enjoying himself in the countryside when some idiotic boys drop stones on him from a bridge. His crew concoct a plan to get revenge, and on the return run they block his smokebox so that Henry sprays smoke and ashes at the boys. Although Henry has never sneezed again, there have been no more boys with stones. =Featured Characters= * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) =Trivia= * In the first version of this book, the boys were described as being "as black as niggers" after Henry sneezed at them. This caused a controversy so great that it was reported in the national press. The Reverend W. Awdry apologised for his offensive comments, and the sentence was changed to "as black as soot". * This is the first and only Railway Series book to feature five stories. * In the third illustration of "Percy and the Trousers" a blue bus with a sign advertising the book "Troublesome Engines" can be seen in the background. =Goofs= * When Henry is lifted onto the rails he gains an extra pair of wheels underneath his cab. He is not a 4-6-0 but a 4-6-2. * When Henry winks James' wheels are red. * Before his rebuild, he has his old 4-6-2 wheel arrangement. Category:Railway Series Books